ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Opera Singer Ghosts
Opera Singer Ghosts are ghosts of opera singers who died in the haunted opera house in Siobhan's Dhampir Life. They seem to be disguised as human opera singers but seem to have ghostly powers. Biography Ghostly opera singers who manifest as mostly female ones and possess their human victims to turn them into opera singer ghosts and even puff up their bodies. Appearance They resemble the ghostly opera singers from The Haunted Mansion and the Ghostbusters video game. Powers * = notable *Possession* - They can possess people to turn them into opera singer ghosts, specifically their human disguises. When they enter their victims' mouths, they break out little arias on their own as their their stomach swells and broadens, pushing a little against their shirts or dresses as they transform, their bodies glow a transparent blue vapor, they have ghostly tails and turn into opera singers. For example, a ghost of an opera singer possesses a teenage girl for The Phantom of the Opera play and turns her into said ghostly opera singer. *Shapeshifting - They can shapeshift into either their human disguises or white wispy balls of light. *Flight - Like most ghosts, she can float around and even the victims she possessed can float around. *Intangibility - They can pass through solid objects. *Invisibility - Even though they are invisible to humans, they can turn invisible. For example, opera singer ghosts disappear when the lights are turned off. *Immortality - They can survive in a very long amount of time. *Puff-Ups - They can puff up their bodies. When possessing their victims, they puff up their bodies by bulging their stomachs through their bodies and mostly their clothes. When their stomach swells and broadens a little too much, their bodies might puff up. When they push too big against their shirts or dresses, they expose their bellies, thus making them comically large. *Summoning - They summons other spirits that resemble opera singers as they forced said other spirits to possess their victims' bodies. *Hypnosis - They can use their siren-like hypnotic voices by vocalizing. *Poltergeization - When they possess their victims by taking over their bodies, they turn them into opera singer ghosts by swelling and broadening their stomachs, pushing a little against their shirts or dresses as they transform. Weaknesses *Vacuum - They are weakened by them and they might fear that they will get sucked up. *Soul-sucking - Same as vacuum. Tropes *At the Opera Tonight *Balloon Belly: Happens to their victims when they possess them. *Beware the Nice Ones: They're sometimes pretty nice but sometimes, they can attack you. *Cute Ghost Girl: Mostly Female ones, who are stereotypical opera singers dressed like valkyries. *Expy: They are homages of the ghostly opera singers from The Haunted Mansion and Ghostbusters. *Friendly Ghost *Mass Hypnosis: They can hypnotize their victims with their voices. *Orifice Invasion: Possessing people by shoving down their throats. *Shout Out: This is basically a homage of the Haunted Mansion Opera singer and the Ghostbusters ghostly opera diva. *Silly Spook *Stealth Pun / Visual Pun: They are the phantoms of the Opera. *Valkyries: They are dressed like one. *Voice Types: They have all types of voices. For example, Lauri Daaé has a beautiful singing voice and she is a soprano. Known Opera Singer ghosts *Lauri Daaé Gallery Opera duo in The Haunted Mansion.jpeg|The Opera duo from The Haunted Mansion OperaDivaGhostinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Opera diva ghost from the Ghostbusters video game Trivia *They are inspired by the ones from The Haunted Mansion and the Ghostbusters video game. *They are a visual pun of the Phantom of the Opera. See also *Ghost Category:Ghosts Category:Supernatural beings Category:Monsters Category:Siobhan's Dhampirs Life